Keeping up the fight
by KuroKitsune-chan
Summary: This is the sequel to Final Decision! It may not look like it at first but as i continue it i hope you will be able to tell! Back in action!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Zatch Bell!

Sherry and her Mamodo, Brago, were heading to a place where only they knew so that might be able to practice using their spells so that the next challenger they face, they will be able to beat them in a short amount of time.

Sherry was working her Mamodo and herself hard. Saying spells as quickly as she could because she wanted to make sure that in a battle if she got the other Mamodo and his trainer down, they were going to stay down.

"Sherry?"

"Yes Brago?"

"Who do you think will be are first challenger, will be?"

"It doesn't matter," "As I said before, no matter what you will become the Mamodo King!"

"Sherry, there is something else."

"Don't worry Brago, this time if I get into a battle with Kyo and his little Mamodo, Zatch Bell, I will not give them their book back if….when we beat them in the battle!"

Brago could tell that for some reason there was a new passion that was inside his Mamodo trainer, a passion that he was sure would be the fueling flame that would help him win Mamodo battles.

"Brago, should we get back to our training?"

"Yes, Sherry,"

Sherry and Brago started to do the spells again. There was silence then all of the sudden you heard the sound of Sherry's voice yelling out the spell "Reis!"

Suddenly out of nowhere a familiar figure came out of the came out of the trees of Brago and Sherry's secret place!

"How did you get?" "No one should know about this place except for Brago and me!"

"Well to bad for you, I guess there is now another person and his Mamodo who know about this place what are you, going to do about it huh?

"Brago, you ready to show these fools how well our practice has been going?"

"Yes, Sherry,"

"Alright then whoever you are you and your Mamodo are going to lose!"

**To be continued**

This is a sequel to Final Decision, except this one is an ongoing.

Please: R/R and again I say Flames are O.K!


	2. Get Ready for a Challenge

Iay on'tday wnoay atchzay ellbay (I don't own Zatch Bell)

Chapter 2: Get Ready for a Challenge

"I don't think so Sherry!" "This time Zatch and I are back and better then ever!"

"Kyo it's you!"

"Right on the buzzer now ready to hand over your book Sherry?"

"In you dreams you worthless human." "Sherry and I will take you down just as easily as we took you down before, because you are nothing but weak!" Brago said already, ready to attack the Kyo and Zatch.

"Were not worthless are we Kyo?" "Operation 'Hero of Justice' has been running smoothly so now Kyo and I are even stronger!"

"Let's see if actually believe that they are stronger then before!" said Brago.

"Reis," Sherry summoned the spell, and Brago stretched out his hand so the spell would hit Kyo and Zatch.

But before the spell could reach Zatch and Kyo, Kyo summoned the first spell.

"Zacare," Kyo said, a huge energy blasted out of Zatch's mouth heading straight for Sherry and Brago.

Brago and Sherry managed to dodge the lightening blast without a scratch.

"You're not getting away that easily!" "Ready Zatch, Zacare!"

Again the lightening came out of the little boy's mouth. But this time after the smoke disappeared from the blast, Kyo and Zatch made an up front attack.

"Reis," Sherry said just before Zatch and Kyo could get close enough to try and grab the book from her hands.

This time the energy blast did hit Kyo and Zatch for a very short amount of time. Though Sherry was a tiny bit surprised she hid it well!

"Don't think just because I spared you last time that I'm going to do it again!"

"I wasn't planning on it, because the only one who is going to have to be spared is you Sherry!"

"That's a laugh!" "You and your worthless Mamodo are not going to win because I am the one who is destined to be the ruler of all Mamodos, 'The Mamodo King'!"

"Well the only way that you can become the Mamodo King is to get through Kyo and me!"

"Don't worry about it we will!" said Brago.

Just then Kyo and Zatch were about to use the second spell on Brago and Sherry when…..

To be continued…

Well finally I got the second chapter up! Hope yall like it! Please review! I like to thank the people who reviewed me so far even if they flamed me!


	3. Battle goes on

Zatch Bell is not mine!

Chapter 3: Battle goes on

All, of the sudden nothing happened! They tried again but the spell wouldn't come out of Zatch's mouth.

"How is that possible Kyo?" "I know we didn't use up all the energy for spells yet!"

"I don't know how that is possible!" "This shouldn't have happened!"

"Proof, that you and your Mamodo are a worthless bunch!" said Brago obvious scorn in his voice.

"I told you that you were going to be shown no mercy," "Gravi Rei,"

Suddenly Kyo and Zatch were pulled onto the ground, gravity upon their shoulders.

"Kyo, what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know Zatch but all I know is that there is no way that we are going to lose this book, as well as sending you back to the Mamodo world!" There is no way that is going to happen!"

"Just give up now, you pathetic human, and give me you book so that we can destroy it and send your also pathetic Mamodo back into the Mamodo world." "Then I can become Mamodo King even sooner!"

"Zatch, I going to try the first spell one more time,"

"All right Kyo, I'm sure that it will work this time!"

Kyo closed his eyes and concentrated deep and hard, hoping with all his might that the first spell would work. This did not impress Sherry or Brago one bit.

"What are you doing?" "Are you praying that by some miracle way that we won't take your book?"

"No, Sherry he's closing his eyes so he doesn't have to look when I send his Mamodo back to where he belongs." Brago said his voice showing no sympathy.

"You're both wrong," "Zacare,"

Unfortunately for Brago and Sherry they weren't prepared for this attack to be able to happen, so they got hit.

Since they got hit with Zatch's Zacare lightening the Gravi Rei spell wore of them and they could stand up normally again.

"I guess we have won, so it seems Sherry,"

Neither Kyo nor Zatch had expected what had happened next to happen……..

(A/N: **You know what's coming next) **

To be continued…..

Again thank you for the reviews reviewers! May you like the next chapter!


	4. The Deal

Really do I have to disclaim on every chapter?

Chapter 4: The Deal

They heard laughing?

"Have you finally snapped Sherry, or is there another reason why you are laughing?

"No we haven't snapped," "Did you not realize that I'm the only one who hit?"

"That can't be," "I saw both you and your Mamodo get hit with my spell!"

"Trick of the eye, you only thought both Brago and I were hit with you insolent first spell," "But the real question, where is Brago now?"

Both Zatch and Kyo looked around frantically trying to figure out where the dark Mamodo could have gone.

"Here let me help you Kyo," "Reis,"

By the time Kyo realized where the attack was coming from it was too late, the dark energy ball had already hit him and Zatch.

Kyo looked up to see the dark, cold eyes of the Mamodo the Mamodo Brago as he took the book from his hands.

"I want to destroy this book right here and now, Sherry!"

"No Brago we are not going to destroy it!"

"Sherry have you completely lost you human mind!" Brago become so dangerous that Kyo thought that it sounded like Brago might try to attack Sherry.

"Come here and I'll tell you why I don't want to destroy the book,"

Brago reluctantly came over to where Sherry was stand and let her whisper into his ear her reason, of why he shouldn't be able to destroy Zatch and Kyo's book.

"So you see Brago that is why were not going to destroy it,"

"What ever you say, I still think that we should just destroy it right here and now,"

Then both Mamodo and trainer turned to hear the voice of Kyo, who was in bad shape trying to talk.

"I thought you said that you weren't going to show us any mercy Sherry?" "Did your plan not work out?" Kyo tried to smirk but all it did was bring him pain.

"Don't worry Kyo were not showing you mercy, we just making things a little more interesting," "But, I think that I will keep your book for now just until it's time to destroy it!"

Kyo looked over at the badly hurt Zatch, there was no way Sherry and Brago were going to keep their book.

"You should just burn it Sherry, I don't think the book should be in the hands of evil like you!"

"Well, I guess your right," "Brago you know the plan I told you well get out of your head cause were just going to destroy it,"

A sinister smile appeared on Brago's face.

"Gladly,"

Sherry was just about to destroy the book when…..

To be continued…

Oh my, another cliff hanger! Well you're going to have to wait a little longer, because the next chapter I'm going to tell you what the plan was before Kyo opened his big mouth!

To those of you who didn't know when I said: you know what's coming next I ment that to the 'To be continued'.

Please keep reviewing, and to all the loyal reviewers when this story if finished I'm going to put your names down as a thank you!


	5. The Plan

Zatch Bell is not mine? Yes, it is not mine!

Chapter 5: The plan

**Recap of the previous chapter: _Brago reluctantly came over to where Sherry was standing and let her whisper into his ear her reason, of why he shouldn't be able to destroy Zatch and Kyo's book._ (Everything in Italic is revering to the past in this chapter.**

_"So, what is your so called reason for not being able to destroy the book and the Mamodo along with it?" "Is it because you're going to use them to destroy the other Mamodos, and then we will fight them?"_

_"No Brago, that's not it,"_

_"Then why, didn't you let me destroy the no good, worthless, Mamodo?"_

_"Think for a minute, Brago," "Do your really want to waste your energy like that?"_

_"No, but that doesn't explain why we took the book," said Brago, "Or, are you taking back your word about showing no mercy?" _

_"You know that I'm not going back on my word Brago," "The reason that we're not going to destroy the book is because were going to keep it captive."_

_"What is the point of doing that?" "How is it going to do us any good for me to become Mamodo King if we do not destroy the book but keep it captive?"_

_"Brago do you really want to take the easy way out of this," "Do not want to make sure that you become Mamodo King?"_

_"What do you think?"_

_"Then we have to show all the other Mamodos as well as Kyo and Zatch that we can beat any Mamodo and were not afraid to toture the Mamodo and his owner before we destroy the Mamodo."_

_"Torture them?"_

_"Yes, think of it," "If we take the red book, without out destroying it then what will be running thought Kyo and Zatch's minds?"_

_Brago really didn't want to have to think of the answer to that question, but when he saw Kyo look at Zatch he knew the answer._

_(They'll be thinking what is going to happen, will we destroy the book at any second, and will his so called friend the Mamodo, Zatch, be sent back to the Mamodo World?)_

_Sherry could tell by the look on Brago's face that he knew what the plan was. After she had told Kyo this Kyo said:_

"_You should just burn it Sherry, I don't think the book should be in the hands of evil like you!"_

_All the sudden the plan she made had left her mind, he had called her evil! Neither her nor Brago were evil, evil were people who didn't care how hard you try, they just wanted you to do it harder. _

"_Well, I guess your right," "Brago you know the plan I told you well get out it of your head cause were just going to destroy it,"_

But for some reason that plan wasn't followed through…

To be continued….

I hope you readers got that plan, I'm really sorry if you didn't.

Thanks again to my reviewers! Next chapter the reason the red book wasn't destroyed!


	6. Who is that

Zatch Bell peppers mine! Zatch Bell not mine!

Chapter 5: Who is that

Sherry was just about to say the spell when…

"Gikare,"

Suddenly there was a gust of wind that was so strong it blew the book out of Sherry's hands.

"What could that be?"

Both Sherry and Brago looked up to try and find the source of the huge gust of wind.

"Where is the book?" Brago said anger obvious in his voice.

"Right here," said the voice of a male Mamodo.

"Who are you, give us back the book now!" said Sherry irritation in her voice.

"Sorry cutie but that is not going to happen this book belongs to me, and my Mamodo now!"

"Answer my question, who are you?"

"If I do will you go on a date with me?"

"Not on your pathetic life, now just answer the question!" Sherry said her voice changing for irritation to anger.

"Fine, my name is Lover boy to you blondie," said the mysterious boy who refused to give the answer to Sherry of what his name was.

"Would you just be quiet and answer the question, because as soon as you answer the question we can destroy their book!" said the boys Mamodo obviously not amused by his human partners little comments to Sherry.

"Lighten up, or haven't you noticed how cute blondie over their looks when she gets all steamed up," said the boy who was now looking at a furious Sherry.

"My name in not, blondie, it is Sherry,"

"Nice name but I like blondie better," said the boy with a smirk.

"I don't care if you like calling her blondie or not, just give us back the red book it is ours to destroy," said Brago obviously getting angy at the human.

"Who said it's yours to destroy, I don't see a note in her saying: _this book is to be destroyed to Sherry and her Mamodo,_"

"Can you stop with your stupid comments or questions, I want to destroy the book," said the Mamodo.

"Fine, but just for the fun of it I'll give you my name," "My name is…….."

To be continued……

I'm so SORRY that I took so long to update this story! Please forgive! You probably know who is person and his Mamodo are but if you don't it will be revealed in the next chapter.

Thanks reviews!


	7. Great what to do

Really do I have to say every time I write a chapter 'Zatch Bell isn't mine?'

Chapter 6: Great what to do

**Recap: "Fine, but just for fun of it I'll give my name," "My name is…"**

"Eido, and this is my Mamodo is Hyde,"

"The pleasure is certainly not mine," said Sherry.

"Ok, Eido you've introduced your self now can we just destroy the book!" said the Mamodo now known as Hyde.

"You're not the one who is going to destroy the book," said Brago obviously still angry.

"Why is that, as I told you before there is no note in here saying that this book is to be destroyed by you and Sherry?"

"Eido, would you just shut up and destroy the book?" said Hyde.

"It seems to me that you don't have a worthy, Mamodo!" Sherry said with a wry smile.

"My Mamodo is fine,"

"Sherry,"

Sherry turned to see Brago looking at her impatiently, because he really wanted to destroy the two books: Kyo and Zatch's book, and now Eido and Hyde's book.

"Right," "Reis,"

The dark energy ball started to form, but then it disappeared!

"What?" said an outraged Brago.

"Reis," Sherry tried again, but to no avail the dark energy ball faded away again.

"Ha!" "It seems that your Mamodo used up all the energy, when you were facing off against them!" Eido said while pointing to Kyo and Zatch who were now both unconscious.

"But unlike you Mamodo, I have hardly used up any of my spell power!" said Hyde with an evil grin on his face.

(_"Great")_ thought Sherry, (_"Brago has no more spell strength, how are we going to be able to defeat them and destroy both theirs and the red book, if we don't have any more spell strength to use?")_

Sherry looked over to Brago to see a pensive look on his face.

(_"I'm not going to let some idiotic human and Mamodo take my chance away at becoming the Mamodo King!")_

"So blondie what are you and your Mamodo going to do?"

"I don't care what they do, because they aren't going to do anything, because were going to destroy there book Eido!" said a very unhappy Hyde.

(_"There right, what are we going to do now?")_ Sherry thought…

To be continued…

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Next chapter you'll find out what Sherry and Brago are going to do! Please review!


	8. Suspense

I'm tired of it, but I guess I have too! I don't own Zatch Bell! Are you all happy?

Chapter 7: Suspense

"Well, blondie what are you going to do?" said a still happy Eido.

"I know what I'm going to do," said Brago, "I'm going to make sure you don't destroy that red book and ours also, because I don't think any Mamodo and his or her trainer could image the likes of you being Mamodo King!"

"Ouch, an ice cold comment," "Are you sure that you shouldn't have been the Mamodo with the ice spells?" asked a mocking Eido.

"Sorry to break it to you," "But we're going to destroy the red book, and then yours comes next," said an unimpressed Hyde.

Sherry was seriously in trouble, she didn't know what to do, she wanted to be the one to destroy the red book but was the possible when Brago can't summon any of his spell, while Eido and Hyde probably had a lot of spell strength left?

_("Maybe we could fight them physically?") _thought Sherry, _("But then that could jeopardize_ _our_ _ book and our chance of destroying the red book!") _

_("Sherry, what are you thinking right now?")_ wondered Brago, (_"We can't let these this idiot and his Mamodo destroy the book, and then ours, because then I will not become the Mamodo King!")_

"We don't care if you care or not," said Sherry, "No, matter what it takes we are not going to give you the privilege of destroying the book that should be destroyed by Brago and I, and us only!"

"So, that is the name of your Mamodo, Brango?"

"Brago, you insolent, unintelligent, disgrace for a human!" said Brago, voice going dangerously low.

"Touchy, touchy," "Wow blondie you should get your Mamodo checked for attitude adjustment!"

"My name is not blondie!" "My name is Sherry and Brago doesn't need to be checked for attitude adjustment!" "The only one I think needs to be checked is you!"

"Right in the head, I think there is something wrong with his brain?" mumbled Hyde.

"Hey, I heard that Hyde, just whose side are you supposed to be on?" now Eido was the one who was getting worked up.

"Well, I would be more on your side, if you would just stop stalling and hurry up and destroy the red book!" Hyde told Eido.

"Well, I think I'll destroy the red book second, first is going to be their book," Eido said pointing at Sherry and Brago.

_("Oh, no we can't do anything!")_ thought Sherry.

But suddenly the thing that would help came in the form of a...

To be continued…

Don't worry,I think this fiction is far from over! I just need to think of what will come next after the next chapter! Tank you to the reviewers! May you keep reviewing!


	9. Choice

I don't own Zatch Bell! I said for what? The eight time?

Chapter 8: Choice

**Recap: Suddenly the thing that would help came in the form of a…**

Something that seemed as if it had a smile carved on its front?

What ever it was it was just what Sherry and Brago needed, because what ever it was it hit Eido straight in the back of the head and made him drop the red book.

"Brago, now," yelled Sherry realize that now was there chance to retrieve back the red book from Eido and Hyde.

With quick agility and nimbleness, Brago grabbed the book before Hyde had a chance to.

"Well it looks like your not going to be able to destroy the red book anymore huh?" said Sherry as she smirked.

"That doesn't matter," yelled an infuriated Eido, "We may not be able to destroy the red book right now, but unless you forgot you can't create a spell, you used up all your spell strength!"

"But, we didn't," said Hyde.

Eido was just about to say his spell, when again he was hit in the head with an object that appeared to have a smile carved on the front.

"Ok, that is really getting annoying, who did it?" yelled Eido.

"Look up and you'll see," said a voice.

Sherry, Brago, Eido, and Hyde, all looked up to see not other then standing in a tree Kyo and Zatch Bell!

"I thought you were unconscious?" said a confused Sherry.

"Well, I'm not anymore, so why don't you give me back my book?"

"No, way I'm not giving you back this book, I'm going to destroy it!" said Sherry.

"Well, as Eido said you're out of spell strength, and unless you give me back my book both you book and mine will be destroyed," said Kyo, "and I'm sure you don't want you book to be destroyed do you Sherry?"

"And I suppose that you are not out of spell strength, Kyo?" said an unhappy Sherry.

"Correct, Sherry," said the voice of Zatch Bell, "Unless you forget you knocked both Kyo and me out before we could fully use up our spell strength."

"Forget it," said Brago, "You just want us to give you, your book so you and your helpless Mamodo can run away with it, and not have it destroyed.

"Well, we are not planning on it, and you can believe us and not have your book, destroyed along with ours, or you can have it destroyed by those two." Zatch said pointing in the direction of Eido and Hyde.

"So, what do you say?"

"We say…"

To be continued…

This is why it took so long to write this chapter, it is really embarrassing… I FORGOT I WROTE THE STORY! (Starts screaming) I am soooooooo sorry! Tank you to my reviewers!


	10. Retreat

I don't own Zatch Bell! Ninth time of saying it!

Chapter 9: Retreat

**Recap: "So what do you say?" / "We say…."**

Sherry didn't know what to say, she knew that if she did give in and give the book to Kyo and Zatch to help them out them, the Brago and she wouldn't be able to destroy.

_("Destroy,")_ Sherry thought bitterly _("Even if we did keep the book we wouldn't be able to destroy it, we don't have the spell strength to do it now and I'm sure before we even got the chance to have the strength Eido and Hyde would attack us, and probably destroy the red book and ours!")_

Sherry turned to Brago hoping that he could help her with her decision, on whether or not to give the book back to Kyo and Zatch.

_("I can't believe this is going on,")_ thought Brago, _(If we give the book back to_ _those to idiots_ (Kyo and Zatch) _then they can get rid of those numbskulls_ (Eido and Hyde) _but that means that we gave Kyo and Zatch back power, power that could ruin my chance of rightfully becoming the Mamodo King!")_

Sherry got up and walked to where Brago was to talk to him about what to do.

"Brago, what do you think we should do?" "Kyo said that he and Zatch were not going to runaway but stay and fight Eido and Hyde, she we trust them?"

"Sherry, think for a second if we give back the book to Kyo and Zatch is not that like showing them mercy?"

_("He is right!")_ Sherry realized, _("We said that we weren't going to show them mercy, but if we give back the book to them, it may help us but it will also be showing them mercy!") _

"I know, but if we don't then I could risk sending you back to the Mamodo world, and then you will not become the Mamodo King,"

"Then you know what you must do," said a very, very, unhappy Brago.

Sherry got up with the red book close her she quickly walked her way towards Kyo and Zatch Bell.

When Sherry got closer, to Kyo and Zatch, they turned around and waited for her reply.

"So, Sherry I guess you have decided to give us back our red book, huh?" asked Kyo.

"The only reason I'm giving it back is to not have Brago sent back to the Mamodo world!" said Sherry.

"Well, don't worry Sherry now that you gave us our book back we can take care of Eido and Hyde no problem, right Kyo?" asked Zatch.

"Right, Zatch," answered back Kyo.

Sherry reluctantly gave back the book to Kyo and Zatch, knowing that if she hadn't Brago would no longer exist.

"Sherry, I suggest that you and Brago get out of here, this battle isn't going to be pretty."

"I don't need your worries, Kyo will be fine," "But, I guess Brago and I should get going,"

Sherry started walking towards Brago, then he got up and they both started leaving from their once secret spot that was now a Mamodo battle ground.

They had gotten onto the sidewalk when they bumped into…

To be continued…

HAHAHAHAHAHA! I hope you didn't think I was going to end the story with this chapter! I would like to give a huge tank you to my reviewer PhsychicLunar! Because of their review I remembered to update quicker!


	11. Strange girl

I don't own Zatch Bell! Tenth!

Chapter 10: Strange girl

**Recap: They had gotten onto the side walk when they bumped into…**

"I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going!" "What a klutz I am, huh?"

Sherry was eyeing the person they had bumped into, she had short brown hair, and she was wearing a school uniform. But the thing that really got Sherry to notice her was the basket on her arm that contained, the same thing with a smile carved on it that saved her and Brago a while back.

"May, I ask what that is you have in your basket, I have had a feeling that I have seen those some where before." Sherry said.

"Sure, these are my smiley carved fruit faces, aren't they just adorable?" "This here is……."

But Sherry wasn't paying attention to what the names of the smiley carved fruit were she was just staring in awe at the fruit.

_("What in the world is going on nowadays?")_ Brago thought bitterly (_"Sherry and I were reduced to be saved by a piece of fruit that had a smile carved in it!") ("Also what kind of idiot thinks of carving smiley faces on fruit, dumb humans_?")

Finally for the benefit of Sherry and Brago the girl had stopped telling the names of all her fruits, but all the sudden she went into this conclusion then, spazing fit.

"Well, that's all there names, I don't know where you we see this fruit unless!"

All the sudden the girl started spazing, and shouting.

"You've seen Kyo haven't you?" "Do you know what direction he is in, I so want to give him more smiley fruit!" "I've been looking for him and I just can't seem to find him, he wasn't at school which is really strange, because I thought he would be coming because he has been coming every since he got his new friend Patch!" "He wasn't at home either and so I thought I would go on an expedition to find him!" "I'm Kyo's girlfriend, but he still doesn't know about it yet!" "Isn't it romantic?" "One, day I just know that Kyo is going to come out and admit his undying love for me!"

_("She is telling me this why?")_ A disinterested Sherry thought _(She really didn't have to go into all these details, she could have just asked where Kyo was, strange girl?")_

"That is nice, and yes I have seen Kyo, but it was a pretty long while ago." Sherry said a flat out lie, she had not seen Kyo a long while ago she had only seen him about maybe ten minutes ago.

"Oh well, I guess I have to continue on my expedition?" "But that doesn't matter for as long as my heart burns for Kyo's love, and I know his burns for mine I will find him!" This is girl was really getting into what ever she was saying.

"I'm sure you'll find him." Said Sherry, who really couldn't care less if she found Kyo or not.

"Well, bye!" said the girl as she started running off, and as she was disappearing into the distant, both Sherry and Brago could hear her talking to herself.

"Stupid girl," said a now calm Brago.

"I know, say Brago did she tell us her name?"

"Nope, and I'm really happy she didn't."

"Well, Brago we need to get ready because something tells me that were not going to have long to prepare for next battle." Sherry said as she started walking off, Brago in tow.

Unbeknownst to them that someone was watching them in the trees…

To be continued…

I bet you already figured out who the strange girl was huh! Well tanks to my reviewers! And you better believe it this story is continuing!


	12. The news

Who owns Zatch Bell? The answer is: Don't ask me I know I don't!

Chapter 11: The news

All things in _italics_ are revering to the past.

**Recap: Brago and Sherry met a strange girl! **

"Sherry, let us train," said Brago.

"Not, yet Brago, but soon very soon," said Sherry who was sipping her cup of tea.

"Sherry, you do know what happened…….after we left the battle don't you!" a scowl, on Brago's face.

"Yes, it is a true pity that is had to happen, I was certain that at least one of them would be destroyed." Sherry said now thinking back about the news brought to her by a bird that was sent with a note tied to its leg certain Mamodo.

_Sherry and Brago had just gotten back after meeting with the strange girl who's name they didn't know, and didn't care that they didn't know it. Brago had decided that he was going to go and find something to eat so that he could get stronger, he advised Sherry to do the same thing. _

_"Brago, what do you think became of Eido and Hyde?" Sherry said getting up to ask her butler if he could make her a cup of tea_

"_I don't really give of what happened to either Eido or Hyde or Zatch Bell and his trainer."_

"_Do you really care about anything Brago?" said a bored Sherry._

"_The only thing I care about is becoming the Mamodo King, showing all the other Mamodo's that I Brago am the strongest of them all!" _

_Suddenly the tea kettle went off and Sherry's butler ran to get if for her. He then nice and neatly placed a tea cup on a little plate in front of Sherry._

_"Do, you need anything else Sherry?" said the butler._

_"No, thank you that will be all," Sherry replied back._

_After Sherry dismissed the butler she turned back to Brago who was just sitting there with his eyes closed._

_"Brago, I that you care about being Mamodo King but is there anything else you care about?"_

_"No," said an uninterested Brago._

_That irritated Sherry, she wanted to know if Brago had other thoughts and if he was not only wanting to the Mamodo King, even though that was hers and his goal for him._

_Then all the a little bird came, flying in the room, which surprised Sherry but she tried to act like it was a natural thing, even though it wasn't._

_"There is something attached to this creatures leg," Brago said catching the bird and taking the note from his leg._

_"I think I'll eat this creature," Brago said with a devilish smile on his face._

_"Whatever just don't do it where I can see you!" said a disgusted Sherry._

_"Fine," said Brago walking out of the room with a struggling little bird._

_Sherry decided to read the note attached to the probably now once living bird, the note said:_

_Dear Sherry,_

_Better keep your guard up because, Eido and Hyde are still around, it wasn't planned but it looked like they had another plan up their sleeve after you left, so you better be ready for them to find you anytime soon._

_From,_

_Zatch Bell, and Kyo._

_After, Sherry had finished reading the letter, Brago came back in with a satisfied smile on his face. Sherry told him that Eido and Hyde were not defeated._

_"Figures," said a displeased Brago._

"I guess I better write some replying letter, but what to say..."

To be continued…

Sorry if it took so long to get this chapter up! Tank you reviewers you have helped me a great deal!


	13. Replying letter

Zatch Bell I don't own! Twelfth time!

Chapter 12: Replying letter

Recap: Sherry decides that she will reply to the letter sent to her by Zatch and Kyo.

"So you are actually going to write them back," said Brago who didn't really care just wanted to know.

"Yes, Brago, and I'm also using a bird, but make sure that you don't eat it, because I don't want to waste my time hand delivering or someone else here delivering it," Sherry replied making sure to eye Brago down until he gave his reply.

"Whatever, I won't eat the stupid bird, you're going to send, besides I don't need it when there are other creatures to eat,"

"Hmm…right, whatever," said Sherry trying to think of what to put in the letter.

"Sherry, what is the point in even replying to the letter, those two gave us, We should just not write them back," Brago said not liking the thought of by replying because it may show, if Sherry was thankful for their letter.

"Well, don't worry Brago, it is not like I'm going to say something like-"Oh, Zatch and Kyo I humbly thank you for your letter to us, otherwise I don't think Brago and I would be ready if Eido and Hyde, found us and attacked us again!"-, do you actually think I would do that?"

"Don't know humans are alike, weak, and caring, it makes me sick," said Brago with a frown on his face,"

"Well, you can compare how all us humans are alike but that isn't going to stop me from writing the letter," Sherry said, she took another sip of her tea.

"Hmm…" was the only reply from Brago.

_("Now, again I need to figure out what to write, and where am I going to find the bird to deliver this message,") _Sherry said to herself_ ("I could have used the bird sent to me with the letter, but someone _(hint hint: "Brago!") _made the bird now nonexistent!")_

"So now how am I going to get the bird?" "Unless…"

Sherry said, while turning around to face Brago looked like he was either asleep or meditating.

"Oh, Brago…."

"What do you want," Brago said eyes now open and staring at her.

"Well, you see I think I have finely figured out what to put in the letter, but only thing is I don't have bird to send to give them the letter because someone (again hint hint: "Brago!") ate the messenger,"

"I still don't see why you are talking to me about this," Brago said with a dull look on his face.

"I need you to go catch another bird, and this time I need it be alive so it can deliver the message to Zatch, and Kyo."

"What makes, you think that I will waste my time in getting you a bird, to send to those two ignoramuses?" Brago replied automatically.

"Will you just do it, the faster you do it, the faster you may be able to eat the bird if they send back a reply to the letter that we replied to,"

With reluctance Brago went and, caught himself a carrier pigeon.

"Thank you,"

"I don't need your thanks,"

Sherry got a piece of paper and I pen and began writing:

_Dear Kyo,_

_What was the point in sending the letter? It is not like we needed to know that you couldn't defeat Eido, and Hyde. Even if you were able to defeat them we would have not cared. I just can't seem to understand you motive of sending that letter to Brago and I. If you need to know, the next time we face off against Eido and Hyde, Hyde is going to be sent back to the Mamodo world, also if you have to face off against you and your Mamodo Zatch (If you haven't already been destroyed by some other Mamodo) you precise little Zatch will be sent back to the Mamodo, world also._

_From, _

_Brago, and Sherry._

After finishing the letter Sherry, took a piece of string and tied the letter to the birds leg, and sent it off to the residence of Zatch Bell, and Kyo.

As the bird was leaving Sherry looked at the ground and saw something like a shadow move.

"What could, that be…"

To be continued…

There you go it was my pleasure to write! Now what could that shadow be?


	14. Mystery shadow

Zatch Bell is not owned by me! Thirteenth time!

Chapter 13: Mystery shadow

**Recap: Sherry saw a shadow... (Try saying that three times fast!)**

"What are you looking at?" Brago said wondering why in the world Sherry seemed to be looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world .

"I saw something like a shadow," Sherry said as she turned around to face Brago.

"So what is so interesting about a shadow?" Brago said, now he was already getting very disinterested in the conversation.

"You know it could be a Mamodo."

"So, now I can have training while defeating a Mamodo," Brago said as he got up to look and see if he could find the shadow.

Brago finally spotted the shadow it was a shadow that even he could not identify as being a Mamodo or just some worthless, harmless creature that could not even children harm, or damage.

"Brago, can you tell if the shadow is a Mamodo?" asked Sherry, ready to go into to battle.

Brago didn't answer for a moment but just sat here looking pensive.

"Brago,"

"I know it is a Mamodo I can sense its power," said Brago getting ready to jump out the window.

"Sherry don't question me, do what I'm about to tell you to do,"

"What are you about to tell me to do?"

"Sherry, get on my back," Brago said this with no emotion what so ever.

"What, are you serious?" Sherry faced was showing that she wasn't happy about this idea.

"Yes if I let you go down the stairs it will take longer then it has to be" Brago was saying this all the while not looking in Sherry's face, "The Mamodo and its trainer may have left before we have a chance to defeat them in battle, do you want to lose that chance of defeating the Mamodo and I getting one step closer to becoming the King of all Mamodos?"

Sherry didn't believe it would take her that long to get down the stairs, but she decided that she would do what Brago said.

"Fine Brago I'll do it your way,"

"Ok now climb onto my back," Brago said ready to jump out the window the minute Sherry was settled on his back.

Sherry climbed on to Brago's back, after she got herself situated there Brago jumped out the window and landed on the ground perfectly, then he started running to where he just saw the shadow.

Brago stopped moving, Sherry got off his back with her spell book in her hand.

"Alright we know you are a Mamodo," as Sherry said this she saw a second shadow next to the first, "We also see your trainer so get ready to be defeated in a Mamodo battle!"

Both the shadows started moving closer until Brago and Sherry could see the owners of them.

When Sherry saw who the shadows belonged to the only word she could muster out was:

"No…"

To be continued…

Tanks reviewers! So sorry this chapter took so long, computer on the fritz and I had soccer practice.

So for this fault I decided that I will dedicate this chapter to two special reviewers, PsychicLunar and Shihiki! Also I think somewhere else I said something about and PsychicLunar and I think I spelled it wrong, so VERY sorry for that one.


	15. Reunion

Zatch Bell is not in my ownership! Fourteenth!

Chapter 14: Reuion

**Recap: "No..." (The words of Sherry)**

(_"It can't be them,") _all these thoughts were going through Sherry' mind _(I don't want to fight them I'll fight anyone except…")_

"Koko,"

When the now visible figure heard her name called she looked up, when saw that the voice she just her heard belonged to Sherry she started smiling in that now evil smile while saying to Sherry:

"Hello Sherry I have wonderful news ever since I've gotten Zophise I've been able to get revenge on all those who hurt me, isn't that wonderful!"

As Koko said those words Sherry's stomach twisted, all she could do was think of the old Koko the one she knew before the Mamodo, Zophise, entered the picture.

"No Koko it isn't wonderful, you don't act like this, think about what life was like before you had Zophise!" Sherry said this with a pleading tone.

"Do you mean the life that had everyone picking on me, and treating me as an outcast?" Koko face was now dark.

Sherry didn't know what to say then she thought that maybe she could get her old Koko back by helping her remember the good past.

But before she could Koko's Mamodo, Zophise, stepped in and started talking.

"Give it up girl she is under my control and there is nothing you can do about it, with her I will become the King of all Mamodos."

Brago so far was just sitting there until he heard the words of Zophise. He got up from where he was sitting and walked up Sherry.

"If you think that you will become Mamodo King you are mistaking the only one who is going to be the King of Mamodos is me."

Brago turned now and looked at Sherry.

"I don't really care you if you get your friend back, but what I do care about is becoming Mamodo King, and by destroying this worthless one I will become closer to my goal.

"Do you actually think you have the power to defeat me Brago? Zophise said seeming to think that what Brago said was amusing.

"He does have the power to defeat you, and I have the power to get my best friend back," Sherry now had the look of determination in her eyes, "Brago Reis!"

Brago let of the energy ball, but before could hit Zophise, Zophise jumped out of the way.

"Is that the best you can do Brago?" a huge smirk was on Zophise's face as** he** said those words.

Brago gritted his teeth waiting for Sherry to say the next spell.

"Gravi Rei,"

This time Brago's gravity attack did hit Zophise, it also nearly hit Koko.

"Brago don't hit Koko!" Sherry said sternly.

As Sherry Zophise rose from the ground looking as if he didn't even get hit by the Gravi Rei attack.

"Pitiful, pitiful," "Brago if you ever expect to get anywhere close to being the Mamodo King you have to learn that you worthless little attacks have no effect on me!" "Let me show you a real attack!"

"Fire Dart!" when Koko said those words a small ball of fire made it way towards Brago's direction.

Brago didn't have the time to jump out of the way so he was hit.

"Don't think I'm done Brago I'm just getting started," "Koko!"

"Heat Fist," Zophise's fist became engulfed in fire, Zophise jumped in the air and had his fist in a ready position to punch Brago.

But this time Brago was able to move out of the way of Zophise's attack.

Even though Brago moved out of the way it didn't seem to have any effect on Zophise he just punched the ground and jumped back to where Koko as standing.

"Brago, Reis" Again the energy ball shot out but this time it was heading towards the wrong opponent.

"Koko…!"

To be continued..

Sorry I took so long you guys! No I did remember that I wrote this story, the thing is I had soccer practice and I had to watch Kindergartners and Pre-Kindergartners all day! Also he was meant to be bold and underlined (When I first saw Zophise I thought he was a female Mamodo!)


	16. Uncaring

How many disclaimers do I need? Zatch Bell was not made by me!

Chapter 15: Uncaring

Recap: Brago's Reis was heading straight for Koko instead of Zophise…

Everything was moving so fast, it was hard to figure out just what happened until it had already happened.

Brago's Reis was heading towards Koko but it never contacted her because someone else got in the way of the blast…..Sherry!

_("No stupid girl getting in the way of that attack!")_ the was first thought that came to Brago's mind was this.

Brago was about to go over to where Sherry lay, she was still covering Koko. But then he heard the laugh of none other them Koko's Mamodo Zophise.

"I don't see what's so funny, Zophise," Brago said with a low voice.

"What's funny is how your partner risked herself and your book for someone who doesn't care about her anymore!" a smirk appeared on Zophise's face.

Sherry who was bruised got off of Koko, she turned and faced Zophise.

"You're wrong!" "Koko does still care, she always still cared but because of you she has forgotten that!" "But I will make sure that becomes back to normal Zophise I mean I will destroy you." there was a hint of fierceness in Sherry's voice.

"It's not because of him I've forgotten Sherry," Koko said getting up from the ground and dusting herself off.

Sherry turned and faced her.

"I've forgotten because I don't care, Zophise is right I don't care about you anymore, all your are to me is another obstacle in my way to making Zophise the Mamodo King,"

"No Koko you don't mean that!" pleaded Sherry.

"Radom," was Koko's reply to Sherry's pleading.

Again the small energy was shot at Brago who was now by Sherry's side.

"Reis," Sherry countered to Koko's Rodom.

Both blasts hit one another causing an explosion of light.

Sherry had to cover her eyes for the light was so bright.

When the light had faded into now nothing, Sherry uncovered her eyes to see that Koko and Zophise had disappeared without a trace.

_("No they're gone!")_ thought Sherry.

"Cowards," was the only word that came out of Brago's mouth.

But Sherry didn't really care about that right now. The only thing she cared about is what Koko said.

"Brago let us return to the mansion," said Sherry as she was recollecting her thoughts.

_("I know you didn't mean what you said Koko, Zophise is making you believe this I know he is!")_

Sherry and Brago were walking back to the mansion when Brago stopped and looked to the west.

Sherry (seeing Brago's action) also looked to the west, when she thought she saw Zatch Bell.

_("Is that Zatch Bell?") ("No it can't be the human with him is not Kyo?")_

Then Sherry said her last thought out loud.

"If that's not Zatch Bell who is it...?"

To be continued….

I'm back in action! So sorry I stopped writing for awhile but I needed to get my mind straight so I could write the next chapter? Who is the Mamodo who looks like Zatch Bell?


	17. Home and Away

I never and am never going to own Zatch Bell! 16th!

Chapter 16: Home and Away

**Recap: Sherry and Brago just saw someone who looked like Zatch Bell… **

"I don't really care who this Mamodo is, all I know is that he another Mamodo to be destroyed," stated Brago simply.

But before Sherry and Brago follow the Zatch Look alike and his owner they disappeared.

"I guess we can't go after them, let us go back to the mansion." Sherry started heading again back in the direction of the mansion.

_("I still sort of wonder who that Mamodo could be, he looks so much like Zatch Bell but he is not.")_ Sherry's mind was still pondering this until finally she was snapped back into reality when a maid of hers started speak to her.

"Miss Belmond would you like me to get you or you-so-called Mamodo anything?"

"I would like some tea," Sherry answered back to the maid.

"I can get what I won't on my own, I don't need the help of a human." Said Brag in a non-emotional voice.

"Fine, I will get your tea right away Miss Belmond," then the maid curtseyed and went to get the tea.

"Your still wondering who the Zatch look-a-like is are you not?"

Sherry looked at Brago trying to figure out how he could have guessed that was what she was thinking about.

"Yes, what matter does it have to do with you?" Sherry stated simpy.

"After you finish your tea we need to get to training again, because unless you forgot the last time we trained we were interrupted by Zatch and Kyo,"

"Yes, but first I have to have my tea to actually finish it."

Just after Sherry had said that the maid returned with a cup and tea pot on a tray, she set the tea cup in front of Sherry and started pouring the liquid in.

"I am sorry it took so long Miss Belmond, I hope you enjoy it," after this said the maid hurried away.

Sherry watched her hurry away and them calmly started to sip her tea.

Brago who was just sitting there started to do his own thinking.

_("How many Mamodo's are there left in this world to battle? There were a hundred Mamodo's sent out to try and become the Mamodo King, how many have already been sent back to the world?")_

Sherry thoughts had formed on two people and their Mamodo's.

_("Koko will I ever be able to turn you back into the girl I once knew, or will Zophise be able to make you permanently like you are now?")_

**(Following those thoughts were thoughts of another)**

_("Kyo will you and Zatch actually be able to hold on until the final battle, because I know that Brago and I will to take on the last Mamodo and have Brago become King of all Mamodo's but will you be the last challengers that we have to take on?) _

But after she was done thinking of those two and their Mamodo's her mind randomly started to think of the girl she had bumped into.

"That girl really was stupid, she needs help," had came Sherry's conclusion which she said out loud.

After realizing she had said her conclusion out loud she looked to see Brago giving her a strange look.

"Are you finished with you tea yet, because you taking to long which give me no benefit," Brago said with inpatients.

Sherry looked down to see that her cup was empty she turned to Brago and started to speak.

"Where are we supposed to train we have no where new to train yet?"

"We just going to go find a new one quick and start training immediately," Brago got up and started heading for the door.

Without a reply Sherry also got up and started heading for the door.

"We should follow them now, so we can finish what we started," a Mamodo said to its partner.

"Right after I finish my burger and magazine," said the partner who was looking at a magazine of the of the pop-princess Megumi.

"No, we have to leave now!"

"Fine whatever,"

Both the Mamodo and partner were up and heading for the same direction Sherry and Brago had left.

"Get ready Brago are battle is not finished…."

Wow I wasn't kidding it is back in action just back in slowwwwwwwwwwwww action! Hoped you enjoyed, I really don't know I could way of ending so if you have suggestions tell me plz!


	18. The search

Who owns Zatch bell? Well I don't know but it's not me!

Chapter 17:

**Recap: Sherry and Brago begin looking for a new place to train while unknowingly to them they are being followed…**

_("What kind of place can we look for to train, all other Mamodo's and their partners may have already taking the places we need to train.")_ As Sherry thought this it was as if Brago read her mind because, he had a reply.

"There is no place where we need to train, wherever is fit we will train." This was the first part of the reply.

"But…"

"If a Mamodo and partner are training there we'll destroy them, if the challengers come after we have arrived they'll share the same fate as the first." Brago looked at Sherry to make sure she got the point.

Once it was confirmed that the point was gotten, the two went back into silence searching for the training spot.

"I thought I told you to throw the magazine away, when the time comes to attack I don't need you to be ogling at Megumi Photos."

"Do you know how much I paid for this Magazine?" "There is no way little Mamodo dude that I'm throwing away anything with this cost and Megumi photos in it!"

"You do know that Megumi is our enemy and that if her Tia and she get in our

way, that I will not let us lose because pop star princess love phase." The Mamodo faced his partner only to see that he wasn't paying attention.

"Do you think that if we ever faced Tia and Megumi, that I would have enough time to do a proper proposal to Megumi?"

The death stare from the Mamodo sent shivers down his partner's spine.

"Only joking, of course I wouldn't propose to Megumi until after we were finished destroying her book."

The Mamodo shook his head in disgust at his human partner.

"Brago has a rich girl for his partner, even Zatch has the boy genius for a partner, but who do I get stuck with for my human partner…."

"You get stuck with an awesome skateboarder?"

"No"

"A dashing and dedicated partner?"

"That's a complete lie itself."

"Fine then you got the chick magnet partner."

"More like the chick repellent partner."

The human partner was starting to get a little annoyed because he couldn't figure out what kind of partner he was.

"Fine if I'm none of those then what partner am I."

"You're the lazy, Megumi obsessed, burger eating, surfer boy partner who

somehow I became stuck with, and is my only chance to become King of all Mamodo's."

Turning the Mamodo saw that his human partner either hadn't been listening to the very last part, or he just was un-phased.

"Yeah, whatever you know you're happy that I'm you partner and that I'll make sure you become King of the Mamodo's."

With this said that Mamodo and partner continued following Brago and Sherry. Until, the human partner broke the silence.

"Hey, do you really think I'm a chick repellent?"

Brago and Sherry had been searching for a place to train for awhile, Sherry began to get a little impatient because of Brago's earlier words.

"I thought you said _"There is no place where we need to train, wherever is fit we will train."" _Sherry said to Brago.

"That is what I said."

"Well we have been searching for sometime, is there no place that is fit to train?"

"I am searching for the place that is the best to our advantage right now."

"Why, would we need an advantage I'm sure we can defeat the worthless pair following us with no trouble."

"They're not the reason that I want advantage, nearby I sense the power of the same Mamodo that looked like Zatch Bell."

_("Ah yes, that Mamodo, I still find it strange that there is a Mamodo that can look identical to Zatch Bell how is it possible?")_

"They must be somewhat powerful for you to believe that we may need an advantage to beat them."

Without a reply from Brago, the two continued on their search for the training spot where they would defeat Eido and Hyde, and if need an advantage against the Zatch Bell look alike and his partner if a battle ensued between them……..

To be continued…..

I am so sorry! Wow has it really been such a long time since I have updated my story? Hahahaha! Well don't worry the time for neglect is over and now it's time for action! Tank you to whoever reminded me that I've been neglecting this story!


End file.
